Wherever You Are
by ILUVCLTT
Summary: A Titan's Death. A sad song, A lost Raven, and an open window. Come out moon,come out wishing star... BBRae


Hello, people!

Disclaimer: I dont own the song Wherever You Are, from Pooh's Grand Adventure. p.s. dont stop reading just because Pooh sings it... its a nice song.

* * *

Raven sat, near the window in her room, staring at the dark, empty, night sky.

She sat there, alone, and heartbroken. He was gone...

_Come out moon_

_Come out wishing star_

_Come out_

_Come out_

_Wherever you are_

* * *

"No one knows where he went to. No one knew if he would be back. All anyone knew, which was obvious, was that he was gone.

He had left without a word. He'd seemed quite _content_. **Content., (kon 'tent) Desiring no more than what one has; satisfied**. Truth was, and is, he was not satisfied.

At least I thought so. He had alot of let-downs in his short life, alot of mistakes were made, but he overcame all of that, with a joke or a smile. That, at least, is what we thought. But he could not overcome the loss of his parents, or the loss of a loved one, a fallen titan, he just...couldn't..." A silent tear dropped from Starfire's eye, as she took her seat.

_I'm out here in the dark_

_All alone and wide awake_

_Come and find me_

_I'm empty and I'm cold _

_And my heart is about to break _

_Come and find me_

"He was the joker. He was my best friend. Yeah, he was annoying, but that really didn't matter to me. He made me laugh, and that was enough...I remember one time, the titans had just formed, and we were all a little nervous...all, except Beastboy... so, he tried to releive the tension... to get us to loosen up. He forced us to go to the amusement park. Sounds like fun... but, nothing is as good as it sounds. Once we arrived, we were standing at the gate, when BB said "Ummm... well, wasn't the ride here fun.?.?.?. We can go home now." We asked him why he wanted to go home so badly,and he replied "...we could stay, but not if you actually want to ride the rides." Whe asked him why we couldn;t ride the rides, he said "You can, but youre paying..." Cyborg returned to his seat with a slight smile of remembrance on his face.

_**

* * *

**__**A need you to come here and find me**_

_**Cause without you I'm totally lost, Ive hung a wish, on every star, **_

_**It hasn't done much good so far. I can only dream of you. Wherever you are.**_

_**I'll hear you laugh**_

_**I'll see you smile**_

_**I'll be with you just for a while**_

_**But when the morning comes**_

_**And the sun begins to rise**_

_**I'll lose you**_

_

* * *

__"Raven couldn't make it here today... she couldnt' take the pain. So she asked me to read this for her... 'I lied to you, love. I told you I'd never cry for you, love. But here I am, shedding tears for you, love. I'm sorry I lied to you for all these years, love. I pray for you, love. I'm in pain for you, love. These are words I could not say to your face, love. Thats why I'm not here today, love. Sadly, thats all I can say, love. Thats why I'm not here today...' " Robin took his respectful seat._

_Raven still sat by her window. Her eyes were shut as the sun was rising. Her dream was fading...She was losing him again..._

_**Because it's just a dream**_

_**When I open up my eyes**_

_**I'll lose you**_

_

* * *

__He was gone._

_**

* * *

**__**I use to believe in forever**_

_**But forever is to good to be true**_

_**I've hung a wish on every star**_

_**It hasn't done much good so far **_

* * *

'He had given so much to her. I feel so bad about not giving anything back. He told me he'd stay with me forever. **Forever (fôr-ĕvər) For everlasting time; eternally:**

Every star I had seen, I hopelessly wished upon.

No good had come out of that.

_**I don't know what else to do**_

_**Except to try to dream of you**_

_**And wonder if you are dreaming to**_

_**Wherever you are**_

So, instead of making wishes, that would never amount to a thing, I would dream of him. Death is only an enternal sleep, does that mean he's dreaming, too?' Raven opened her window. She let go of the ledge.

She was gone.

_**"Wherever You Are"**_

_**

* * *

**__**I thought it was sad... well, review... BYE!**_


End file.
